


Some Restraint

by Hieiko



Category: YuYu Hakusho
Genre: Community: 31_days, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 12:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some demons refuse to be held back by anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Restraint

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 31_days 2007 September 13 theme, "You've given me the answer".

Mukuro's not used to weapons; her bare hands and her power had always been enough for her, always been enough for both defense and offense. But now, wielding a short sword in each hand, she could finally understand the attraction.

She crossed her swords at one demon's neck, beheaded it, and then extended the arc of her swing to cut down two more enemies approaching from both sides. Bending forward to avoid a blow aimed at her head, she kicked the demon behind her and heard bone break. This went on in a similar pattern for the next few minutes, so Mukuro let her mind wander.

Hiei was already miles ahead of her (she could see him only through her mechanical eye), slashing through demons like a tornado of blades. Always in a hurry, that one.

Whoever had thought that it was a good idea to put youki-restraining collars on them was an idiot. A dead idiot, most likely, at the rate Hiei was going.

The collars may have prevented them from using their youki, but neither she nor Hiei was strong in youki alone. It was rather annoying, though, not to have her power at her disposal. Especially because Hiei hadn't seemed to care either way. _Bastard._

She focused her mechanical eye on him once more, noticing he hadn't slowed down at all. Perhaps she should stop contemplating the current situation and catch up with her fire demon. It wouldn't be fair to let him have all the fun.


End file.
